The Fox
by Axese
Summary: After battle with Sasuke for stoping him from going to Orachimaru. Naruto taking him to Konoha but he was banish from Konoha by the Couselur for injured the Uchiha. Now Fox has join and swore loyalty to Akatsuki. What will happen to Konoha. Is he an Enemy or a Friend?
1. Chapter 1

Katon no jutsu ! 'say one of the ninja with black hood and red cloud all over it'. Arhh! Tsunade-sama! Our village has been attack by Akatsuki. 'say the Jonin'. What! Did u say! Summon team 7 and our best ninja protect the villager.

Suddenly, a young man around his 18 with Akatsuki hood appeared from the smokescreen his face is cover with his hood. How dare u attack my village u scum Akatsuki! ' say Tsunade'.

Aa..a.. long time no see Tsunade-sama 'say the young man'. Do.. I know u?! 'say Tsunade'. Hem I think u forgot about me … but I know u ' say the young man'. Then Tsunade saw he smile sadly it look painful. Then Tsunade saw his ninja headband Konoha symbol with scratch on it. YOU..u are from this village ! but why do u do this? 'say Tsunade'.

Tsunade I hate this village with passion ' say the young man' while showing sadly smile. A..a I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me …my name is …. you can ..call me … FOX. Nice to meet u Hokage of Konohagakure. 'say Fox'.

Suddenly one of the akatsuki arrive infront of the Konoha gates. Fox let's go our mission is completed ' say Itachi'. Then excuse me Hokage-sama I need to go. 'say Fox'. Kuro Katon no Jutsu ! 'say Fox'. Tsunade – sama ! dodge it ! 'say Sakura and Sasuke from behing'

Tsunade – sama are u alright ? 'say Sasuke'. You how dare you ' say sasuke' suddenly sasuke sense something from this guys something familiar also different. But Fox just show his sad smile to sasuke and say aa..aa long time no see Sasuke.. 'say fox'.

And goodbye 'say fox'. Then he disappear and appear beside itachi but suddenly he almost faint but caught by Itachi. Fox ! are okay your injured can't it be it was reopen ?. Nahhh… I just overwork myself that all no need to worried me like that ha..ha .. 'say Fox showing his painful face when he summon the jutsu on Hokage just now.

Let's go… cough..cough .. 'say Fox' hey hang on there Fox ' say Itachi'.

Itachi! ' say Sasuke' Sasuke… 'say Itachi while blocking all shuriken that been throw by Sasuke while his other hang carrying Naruto from falling'

Erkk Itachi let's go .. I about to pass out here… 'Say Fox'.

Sorry Sasuke see u next time my partner here really injured so Goodbye Konohagakure…

Before Itachi about to use Teleport jutsu. Fox say to Sasuke ' Hey … it really is nice to meet u after 7 years Sasuke' while smiling at him.

Wait that voice ! Are you? You can't be !? 'Say Sasuke' but it was to late he only heard Goodbye…


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi and Fox teleported 500 miles from the Konoha village beside the lake. Hey Fox! Hey wake up.

Shit this bad, his injurie then Itachi open his hood and t-shirt reveal his face without whisker and a slash on his chest. Shit this bad that what i expected shit !. then he notice Naruto slowly open his eyes showing his blue eyes but still breath very hard. ' Fox u conscious'.

Ha.. yeah barely… sorry Itachi this is vey … throublesome haha cough..cough ' Fox'

Hey..hey .. I should thanks u ! you save from that Orachimaru if not for you I was the one will have this injury not you Baka! ' say Itachi' Hahaha I think my wound will heal after 2 day .. I'm a normal ninja. The Kyuubi child was no more thank u Itachi and Akatsuki for giving my own life back I only loyal to u guys after all my former home Konoha vanish me because of … kyuubi that kyuubi he very lonely .. those ungrateful villager kyuubi was control by him 'Madara'.

My pain and the pain that kyuubi feel … that why I hate Konoha with passion Itachi. Hey Itachi 'Fox say'

Yeah Fox ? There are 2 Anbu following us about 1 km from here. I sense they are from Konoha…'say Fox'

Hemm alright get same rest we will be leaving after 2 Day okay 'say Itachi'

Yeah be careful Itachi don't get hurt haha 'Say Fox' okay okay haha bye then 'say Itachi'.

After two days after the commotion that was made by Fox and Itachi…..

Sasuke ' no way he can't be ?' while walking side by side holding his chin. Nah that can't be it only my imagination right. No way That " **him** " joining the Akatsuki it's not like him'. 'say Sasuke'.

Suddenly, Sasuke ! 'say Sakura' Yeah? What is it? ' say Sasuke'. Help me carry this guys for me they are badly injured they say they get this from Itachi. 'say Sakura'

What really ..wait they only saw Itachi ? where his partner ? 'say Sasuke'. Don't know ask this guy after they wake up. 'say Sakura'.

After a while the Anbu wakes up and say Sasuke. Sir hello Crow – Taicho ' say the anbu'. Guys I not on duty right now call sasuke okay. Anyway did't u guys saw Itachi partner 'Say sasuke'.

Yes, we separated one of us distract Itachi and one of us want to catch his partner. When I get to his partner I say he leaning on a tree and the bandage on his wound was red full of blood while sitting down with his hood on his head he is also breathing heavily. But that injurie … I don't know why but it's really serius. I think he sense me for a while … I don't know why but he quickly know where I was hiding and say this to me 'You what did you need for me ?.. hem while smiling sadly.'say the anbu'

Then what u say to him 'say sasuke'. Arr just say it say the other anbu. Okay okay jeez ' I'm here to catch you Fox! S class missing nin from Konohagakure. 'say the anbu'. Then let me ask you how did't you know that I'm a ninja from konoha this headband on my arm I could just steal from any ninja from konoha when I was attacking you guys hem answer me then Anbu – san 'say Fox while leaning at the tree'.

The Anbu stay quiet 'I'm ..' suddenly Itachi ameterasu ! arhh 'say the Anbu'

Fox are u alright?'say Itachi' I fine Itachi jeez you are so worry haha 'say Fox'

That all that I remember I'm sorry sasuke I can't help you that Fox doesn't show his face to me.. but I wonder why he show me such a sad smile for a ninja from the Akatsuki when he heard that I'm from Konoha 'say the Anbu'

I don't know he also say he know me when we first meet thought ' say Sasuke'

Anyway thanks for the info ' Say sasuke' No problem sir "say the anbu'

It already has been 7 years now. Sasuke has been training non-stop to become strong ninja and Tsunade volunteer him to become Anbu Captain and now he is Crow Taicho from the Kuro team.

It already 7 years haa… Naruto .. I'm sorry that I been selfish thank u for saving me from Orachimaru grasp now I need to find u I need to thanks you for saving me. .. but why did u left after saving me Naruto ?. ' say sasuke'


	3. Chapter 3

**After Two Day…**

Two shinobi with cloak that have red cloud on it appear in front of a large stone. One of them make a hand sign Dragon , Tiger and Boar and touch the stone. Suddenly the stone moves reveal a tunnel. It was the Akatsuki hidden hideout.

"Oh Itachi and Fox" say Deidara." What make you guys attack Konoha ? isn't Leader say only spying them not attacking them"'say deidara . "We just run into some anbu then they attack us that all" say fox. Suddenly, they heard "all Akatsuki meet on the statue right now leader want to talk something" say Pain.

All of the Akatsuki appear on each of the statue finger. "Itachi and Fox I want u to delayed Konoha from knowing us going to capture the One tail beast of the Sand Village" say Pain. "Yes, sir" say Itachi and Naruto.

"We will start right now GO !"-say Pain. Then they all disappear.

"Fox, I will go spying the Anbu. U go make some distraction at the middle of the village and don't kill anybody our mission is only to delayed them" - say Itachi

"…. Sir yes ..Sir aahh~" - say fox while make a sleepy faces.

When Konoha was busy on repairing the villager. One of the villager saw Fox right in the middle of the villager. "Aaa! It's Akatsuki" all of the villager panic. Tsunade was shock to see Fox and summon Sasuke to confront him.

"You again!" - say Sasuke but Fox just stay quiet.

"…." Say Fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox just standing still while Sasuke was in fighting stances.

"Hey! What are doing here Fox !" –say Sasuke.

"Hemm just something…" –say Fox then disappear and appeared behind Sasuke kicking on his neck but Sasuke evade it.

"Shit that was closes!" – Say Sasuke.

"Good job evade it, hahaha" – say Fox while smirking.

Suddenly Fox appeared beside Sasuke and whisper "you better go check your anbu team Sasuke…" – say Fox quietly.

"….What do u mean ?!" – say Sasuke

"…" – Fox

"Hemm Kage..no Bunshin.." – Fox. Fox summon 2 kage bunshin beside him.

"If u want answer.., find me if u can! And the two behind u should join in as well they can't hided they presence really well aren't they" – fox while smirking and start running.

"What! Hey! Wait!" – say Sasuke and then Sakura and Sai show up behind Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke Tsunade-sama ask us to help u catching Fox" – Say Sakura.

"…. No we not chasing him, He say something about my team" – Sasuke while clenching his teeth.

"Let's go I have a bad feeling about this" – say Sasuke.

After 5 minutes of running the team finally arrive, where Sasuke anbu Team was hiding but he only thing he see is all of the Anbu was passed out.

"What ! What happen here" – Sasuke while sweating nervously.

"Hey Wake up ! Ferret !" – Sasuke while slapping his cheeks.

"Erhh Taichou… it was Itachi!" – Ferret quickly chased after him they purposely do this because delayed time for they teammates to catch One Tail Garra of Sand!.

"SHIT! Sakura ! Sai! Head back to Tsunade-Sama hurry this is an emergency!" – say Sasuke.

"Damn it! Hope we could make it there!" – Say Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

On Itachi side …..

The sound of kunai hits each other, one by one Anbu pass out fighting Itachi. After a while all of Sasuke team pass out but not death, then Fox appear behind him making him alert and almost making his katana near his neck just barely. "Fox don't do like that – Say Itachi angrily"

"Hahahaha just want to watch you, I'm done and I think you as well, then let's go Sasuke is coming– Say Fox"

"Ohhh that was fast expected of my otouto *while smirking and cleaning his katana* -SayItachi"

Then both of them disappear , when Sasuke, Sai and Sakura arrive it was to late they only saw The team pass out and only have light injury.

"Damn it we where too late ! Damn you aniki ! – Say Sasuke"

Itachi and Fox appear at akatsuki hideout, and after a while the other akatsuki appear carrying Garra.

"Let start then – say Pain"

"Yes leader – Say the Akatsuki " each of them making a hand sign on each finger after they done Garra was no longer have the one Tail.

"i…sorry Garra it for your own good …and forgive me brother – Say Fox" then he put something on Garra hand before the other akatsuki carry him to the Sand back.

"Erhhh what happened ?! – Say Garra"

"Garra ! Finally you wake up ! – Say his Sibling"

"Garra you where kidnap by akatsuki and the one tail binjuu has been extract from you, I'm sorry if only we where faster and stronger …."

"Don't worry guys and thank you *Garra Smile* suddenly he feel a paper on his hand – Garra"

When he open the paper.

Garra please read this …. The one who give you this is Naruto or you know me as Fox from akatsuki, please forgive but I need your help please kill me or I will destroy Konoha …

Aah don't tell Sasuke if he knew say to him this is all the counselor fault for making me like this

I'm already give my loyalty to akatsuki and I can't go back to Konoha anymore not after what they did to me after saving sasuke from Orachimaru.

Ahh and one more request from me Garra after all this end…

Say I love you to Old lady to me …

And say to Sasuke I'm sorry ….. and goodbye.

-FOX-

"What the hell !... Hahahha Naruto you can't do this to me! – say Garra"


End file.
